True Love
by Psycho Supernova
Summary: Kaoru is the daughter of a rich lord, and Kenshin is a student of the Hiten Mitsorugi style. But what happens when he gets kidnapped, and meets Kaoru under some rather undesierable circumstances. ON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

TRUE LOVE BY: Psycho Supernova *Disclaimer......I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN SO DON'T BUG ME WITH LAW SUITES.......enjoy^_^* 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 CHAPTER 1: ONE DAY BEFORE  
  
"Hiyah!"  
  
14 year old Himura Kenshin practiced his katas. His master Seijejero Hiko 13 watched calmly as the boy swung his kantana. He sighed. The boy was getting better.  
  
"Enough Baka deshi!" Kenshin paused in mid swing and graoned,  
  
"Why?" Seijero Hiko sighed and took a swig of his sake.  
  
"It's time for dinner Baka deshi."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
The boy sheathed his kantana and looked at his masterwith inquisitive violet eyes.  
  
"What am I making tonight Sensei?"  
  
Seijero Hiko looked at the boy,  
  
"We are going into town tonight to eat."  
  
Kenshin's eyes went wide. His master rarely took him to town with him, and never to dinner. Seijero Hiko smaked the boy on the head,  
  
"Go wash and change!"  
  
Kenshin jumped up,  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The sword master watched the retreating form of his young, red-haired apprentice.  
  
"Red hair. I still can't figure it out."  
  
Seijero Hiko shook his head. The boy didn't know, but he wasn't simply a 'family friend' as he was lead to believe. He, Seijero Hiko, was Kenshin's uncle. He was older brother to Kenshin's mother, Akuko. Seijero hadn't even known his sister had a child, until he received a letter fom his brother-in- law saying that she died and he would soon follow, and that he wanted him to take their 8 year old son, Kenshin. Kenshin's older brother, Haku, had already run away and Kenshin's little sister, Minako,was with her grandparents.  
  
"Master!"  
  
Seijero was startled out of his reverie by the voice of his nephew and pupil. Kenshin had washed up and changed into a fresh outfit. Seijero had to force himself not to smile at his nephew's eagerness.  
  
"Come Baka deshi, and you better not embarrass me."  
  
Kenshin nodded happily and trotted down the road ahead of his master,stopping occasionally to look at something on the side of the road. After a little while, they reached the outskirts of Kyoto. Seijero had to grab Kenshin's shirt to keep him from running off,  
  
"Stay Baka deshi!I don't want to train another idiot if you get lost."  
  
Kenshin flushed,  
  
"Gomen nasai master."  
  
Seijero kept a firm hold on Kenshin's shirt until they reached the restaurant, the Aoiya. Kenshin looked around in amazement,  
  
"Wow! Arigato master, for bringing me."  
  
Seijero smiled slightly,  
  
"You're welcome Baka deshi."  
  
An old man came out of the back room and smiled,  
  
" Ah! Seijero Hiko-san! Welcome back!"  
  
Sejero chuckled,  
  
"Hello to you too Okina-san. Kenshin! Great Okina-san Baka deshi!"  
  
Kenshin jumped and bowed,  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasai Okina-san. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Okina raised an eyebrow and Seijero sighed,  
  
"Okina-san, this is my apprentice, Himura Kenshin."  
  
Okina smiled.  
  
"I see. It's nice to meet you Kenshin-kun. How old are you?"  
  
"14 sir."  
  
Okina nodded,  
  
"Well, follow me."  
  
He led them to a table. Kenshin looked around at the people and Seijero had to force himself not to laugh. :Good Kami! He's just like his mother was: Okina came back over with a bottle of sake for Seijero Hiko and orange juice for Kenshin. Kenshin looked at Okina curiously. Okina chuckled,  
  
"Master Hiko once told me you loved orange juice, Kenshin-kun."  
  
"Arigato Okina-san."  
  
He bowed to the old man. Seijero Hiko sipped his sake,  
  
"Okina-san, I think we will have the beef-stew."  
  
Kenshin's eyes were bright.  
  
"Really master?"  
  
Okina smiled,  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kenshin bowed to his master,  
  
"Arigato master!"  
  
Seijero forced back a smile. Okina returned shortly afterwards with a tray. There were two smaller bowels and a large bowel filled with stew. He filled both bowels and gave them to his customers.  
  
"I'll be back later to see how everything is."  
  
He bowed and left. Seijero looked at his apprentice,  
  
"Well boy, are you going to eat, or not?"  
  
Kenshin jumped,  
  
"Oh! Yes sir!"  
  
He began to eat quickly. Seijero Hiko shook his head :Baka deshi . Baka nephew: 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
After dinner Seijero Hiko and Kenshin began their walk home. Kenshin looked up at his sensei,  
  
"Master?"  
  
Seijero looked at the boy  
  
"Hai Baka deshi?"  
  
Kenshin's violet eyes shown with curiosity  
  
"Why did you bring me with you? You never did it before."  
  
Seijero Hiko placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder,  
  
"Because it was your parents wish."  
  
Kenshin sweat dropped  
  
"But sir, they're dead."  
  
Seijero sighed  
  
"I know. In their letter asking me to take you, they asked me to treat you to a special dinner before I showed you the letter."  
  
Kenshin looked at him wide eyed  
  
"Letter?"  
  
Seijero nodded  
  
"They wrote a letter to you along with mine. I have no idea what it says." Kenshin looked down at the path stunned :Mamma and Papa... wrote me a... letter?:  
  
"HAAAAH!!!!"  
  
Kenshin and Seijero jumped. They both drew their swords. Suddenly a huge horde of armed men rushed over and surrounded them. Kenshin braced himself for attack, his violet eyes were now specked with amber. They rushed forward, half of them occupying Seijero, the other half went after Kenshin. Kenshin's eyes now turned amber and he fought back furiously. It wasn't enough, however and he was struck unconscious by one of the men. The man scooped him up and whistled. All the remaining men quickly retreated. It took only a moment for Seijero Hiko to realize that they had taken Kenshin. He fell to his knees and for the first time since hi sisters death 6 years before, he felt like crying. He shook his head, :I cant let my self get weak. I have to find him. I have to find my nephew:  
  
"Damn it!" 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 The man who picked up Kenshin, turned to look at his boss,  
  
"Ah, sir what do we do with him?"  
  
He nodded towards the unconscious Kenshin. The boss rolled his eyes,  
  
"You're an idiot Takashi. We're gonna give him some sleeping draft and sell him to Lord Kamiya."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Takashi grinned He LOVED the slave trade business. 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 P.S:Hey fans! ^_^. Thanx 4 reading my story. I have chapter 2 written down, but I wont be able to post it for a while. *tears* But any way, make sure to read my friend's(dbzandcharmedrule) stories.  
  
DACR^:Thanx 4 telling them.  
  
P.S:Ash, threaten them NOW  
  
DACR:REVIEW NOW OR I'LL SICK MY DOG ON YOU  
  
P.S:OOOOOHHHHH that's harsh Ashley.  
  
DACR:What? She's not that bad.  
  
P.S:............................  
  
DACR:UGH! NO!  
  
P.S.:Chill out Moo-Moo  
  
DACR:Then I'll send my do...I mean my brother.  
  
P.S.: GREAT! If you fans want to make me happy, kill him whaen he comes out  
  
Tyler comes out  
  
T:ahhhhhhh?  
  
Fans: aim and FIRE!!!!!!  
  
P.S./DACR:YESS! Nice shot!  
  
P.S.: He didn't die. AWWWW...Oh well, at least he's hurt. Laterz  
  
DACR:Peace! 


	2. Kaoru's Slave

Please note this is not a chapter  
  
I just want to thank all my reviewers, and to answer Mistress X, Kenshin and Kaoru are the same age. And I would like to apologize to April Marie (and everyone else) for taking so long to update. I'm grounded, and can only use the computer if I bribe my dad. Also, please keep in mind that I need to write and type each chapter. This isn't my first fanfic, but it's the first one I've ever posted. If u want to send flames `cause u didn't like my fic, then go ahead. I want everyones real opinion so I can be a better writer. Thanx 4 your patience.  
  
Peace!  
  
~Psycho Supernova~ *a.k.a: Erin* 


	3. Kaoru's Slavereal chapter

Hey everyone! Sorry it takes so long for me to update. I'm still kinda grounded, but hey, what can I do? Anyway, here's chapter 2  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.(weep) 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
CHAPTER 2: Kaoru's Slave  
  
Lord Kamiya Masako sat in his favorite chair, with his favorite book, and was enjoying the peaceful morning when.  
  
"DADDY!!"  
  
Kamiya looked up startled and saw his youngest child, Kaoru running in. He sighed,  
  
"Hai Kaoru-chan?"  
  
13 year old Kaoru smiled  
  
"Daddy, since I'm old enough for my own slave now, can I pick first. Please?"  
  
Kamiya looked down at his dark-haired, blue-eyed daughter and smiled  
  
"Alright. You can pick first darling."  
  
Kaoru smiled and hugged her father,  
  
"Thank-you Daddy!"  
  
Just then Kamiyas secretary came in,  
  
"Excuse me my Lord, but the slave traders are here. They've got 15 new ones to show you."  
  
Kamiya rose and beckoned to his daughter, who was straightening her pale purple kimono. Her older brother, Sanosuke, and her older sister, Tae, trotted out from their respective rooms and followed. They entered the Great Hall, and the 'boss', Tashini Akaro bowed.  
  
"Lord Kamiya. I'm pleased to find you well. Takashi will bring in the slaves as soon as you wish it."  
  
Kamiya nodded and Kaoru butted in,  
  
"Can you bring them out now? Please?"  
  
Kamiya rested a hand on her head,  
  
"Bring them in Mr. Tashini."  
  
Tashini nodded and snapped his fingers. Takashi came leading a young man around the age of 20, behind him came 13 others around the same age. Kaoru frowned,  
  
"You said there were 15 slaves. I only count 14."  
  
Tashini cleared his throat,  
  
"You're correct Ms. Kamiya. There is another, however, he is hardly older then yourself, and untrained."  
  
Kaoru smiled.  
  
"I want to see him."  
  
Tashini blanched  
  
"B-b-b-but."  
  
Kamiya held up his hand,  
  
"She wants to see him."  
  
Takashi signaled outside and about 5 armed guards came in, surrounding a small teenage boy. Kaoru's eyes widened. He had fiery red hair in a ponytail, and large violet eyes. He was gorgeous in her eyes; his appearance was marred only by a large cross-shaped cut on his left cheek. She also noticed a sword at his waist. Tashini frowned,  
  
"I told you to take that sword away from him."  
  
One of the guards bowed his head in embarrassment  
  
"We tried sir. We couldn't even get close enough to touch it."  
  
Kaoru smiled: Wow. He must be strong if he can avoid Mr. Tashini's men. And he's really cute to boot:  
  
"I want him Daddy, with the red hair."  
  
She pointed to Kenshin. Kamiya frowned  
  
"Kaoru, I was thinking your first slave should be a girl"  
  
Kaoru's hand went to the bokken strapped to her back and Kamiya put his hands up in defense,  
  
"But if he's the one you want."  
  
Kaoru smiled  
  
"Thank-you Daddy!"  
  
Kaoru ran over to a surprised Kenshin and took hold of the chain leash around his neck. Tae and Sano didn't want the other slaves, so Kamiya paid for Kenshin. Takashi and Tashini left with the remaining slaves, who were rather quiet. Before leaving, however, Takashi paused to look at Kaoru,  
  
"Take care Miss. That boy's a real fireball, especially when it comes to sword play. He killed about half the men, who caught him, plus some of his guards."  
  
Kenshin glared at him with amber-speckled violet eyes, and Takashi left. Kaoru pulled Kenshin along,  
  
"Don't mind him. He's just an old fuddy-duddy. And don't mind my family or the other slaves either. If they try picking on you, just tell me and I'll take care of them."  
  
"I can take care of myself thanks. I'm not a baby."  
  
Kaoru jumped; it was the first time she'd heard him speak. She looked at him and blushed: Damn. He's even cuter up close:  
  
She shook her head and led him towards her bed-chambers. Kenshin looked around. He was board. All the riches in the house were boring.and so was Kaoru's commentary. Kenshin struggled to suppress a yawn, and failed. Kaoru frowned  
  
"What?"  
  
Kenshin looked at the girl holding his leash  
  
"Cant you talk about anything other then those over-priced objects?"  
  
Kaoru stiffened  
  
"Well. You don't seem to know how lucky you are. You don't realize how many slaves would jump to be in a house like this?"  
  
Kenshin sighed: Oh brother:  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I haven't always been a slave? Those damn slave traders ambushed my sensei and me last night."  
  
Kaoru was stunned,  
  
"They kidnapped you?"  
  
Kenshin sighed  
  
"Besides, before my parents died, we were very wealthy as well, so I already know about this stuff."  
  
Kaoru blinked and, to Kenshin's surprise, she started to laugh. Kenshin frowned and crossed his arms over his chest  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Kaoru grinned at the red-head,  
  
"Well that explains why you were so different from the other slaves."  
  
Kaoru led him to a room adjacent her own.  
  
"Here is your bed-chamber. Considering you come from a household like mine, I assume you know the duties of a slave. Right?"  
  
Kenshin nodded,  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kaoru smiled  
  
"Good. Can you read and write?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. Kaoru showed him to a closed door,  
  
"Then you may have full access to my personal library, unless I tell you otherwise. O.K?"  
  
Kenshin nodded, and Kaoru looked at him  
  
"Now, what's your name, and how old are you?"  
  
Kenshin bowed to her  
  
"My name is Kenshin, Himura Kenshin. I am 14 years old."  
  
Kaoru smiled and reached up to unhook Kenshin's coler  
  
"And my name is Kamiya Kaoru. I am 13 years old."  
  
Kaoru smiled wider and grabbed Kenshin by the hand  
  
"Come on Kenshin! I'll show around so you don't get lost."  
  
Kenshin smiled to himself: This girl's definitely one of a kind:  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
One week later Takashi and Tashini came back. Lord Kamiya was in his study speaking with them. Kenshin and Kaoru were walking by the room when.  
  
"THAT'S AN OUTRAGE TASHINI! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL IM GIVING THE RED-HEAD BACK!"  
  
"Kamiya be reasonable. I should have gotten a better price for him."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! HE MAKES KAORU HAPPY. SHE HASN'T SMILED SO MUCH SINCE BEFORE HER MOTHER DIED!"  
  
Kaoru went pale and looked at Kenshin. His face was unreadable. She burst through the door,  
  
"Daddy! You can't let them have Kenshin! He's my best friend!"  
  
Tashini jumped from his seat at the sight of Kenshin. He was holding Kaoru's hands from reaching her bokken. Kenshin glared at Tashini with cold amber eyes that made everyone's blood run cold.  
  
"If you attempt to force me away from Kaoru, I will not hesitate to kill you."  
  
Tashini's hand went to his sword,  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Kenshin released Kaoru's hands  
  
"Yes. I challenge you to a duel of swords."  
  
Tashini sneered at him  
  
"Very well. If I win you come with me. If I lose, which I won't, I won't bother you about leaving again."  
  
Kenshin nodded,  
  
"I accept your terms Mr. Tashini. We will duel outside."  
  
Kenshin led Tashini outside, ignoring the protests of Kaoru and her father. Once outside, they got into their attack stances. Takashi looked at them, grim faced  
  
"And, begin!"  
  
Before anyone could blink Tashini had attacked. Kenshin blocked it easily and smirked viciously  
  
"My turn."  
  
Tashini's eyes widened: He's not even trying:  
  
Within a split second Tashini was thrown to the ground with Kenshin's sword at his throat.  
  
"I win."  
  
Kenshin removed his sword and Tashini scrambled to his feet,  
  
"You were just playing with me! You-you're not human!"  
  
Kenshin smirked. Kaoru's knees felt weak, but she ran over to Kenshin anyway. Kenshin caught her as she collapsed into his arms. Kenshin's eyes faded back to violet as he picked her up and carried her back inside. Takashi shook his head, and Lord Kamiya just stared at the spot where Tashini and Kenshin had fought.  
  
"Holy Kami."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
P.S.: Hey! Well, there's chapter 2 for ya's. I hope you liked it.  
  
(Kenshin enters)  
  
Kenshin: I liked it.  
  
P.S.: That's only 'cause you got to beat up Tashini  
  
Kenshin shrugs.  
  
Gohan: I liked it!  
  
P.S. What are u doing here Gohan? This isn't one of my DBZ fanfics  
  
Gohan (shrugs): So? I just came to show support for my #1 fan.  
  
Kenshin: Wait a minute! She's my #1 fan!  
  
Gohan: Is not!  
  
Kenshin: Is to! Besides she said I'm cute!  
  
Gohan: So what? She had a crush on me for 3 whole years! And she's written about 12 fanfics about me that she hasn't posted, about 4 fan-manga, and on top of all that, her and her friend (DBZandCharmedRule)are writing a joint fanfic about me, so there! Nyah! (Sticks out his tough)  
  
Kenshin: That's it! You're going down monkey boy!  
  
Gohan: Bring it on carrot-top! (Both engage in a vicious battle)  
  
P.S: Oh brother. What am I going to do with them? *sigh*  
  
(Xeeka enters)  
  
Xeeka: What's going on?  
  
P.S.: Yeay! Everyone, this is my other personality, Xeeka! She talks to me in my dreams and stuff. And she's completely opposite of me, so it's like having a twin inside my head. Cool huh?  
  
Xeeka: Whatever, ding-bat, but you need to say bye-bye to your fans now.  
  
P.S.: No! I don't wanna.  
  
Xeeka: *sigh* If you do, you can type chapter 3, and your fans wont burn you at the stake.  
  
P.S.: Hey good point. (Xeeka's the smarter one) So bye-bye.  
  
Xeeka: So what are you going to do about them?  
  
P.S.: Oh leave them. They'll stop fighting eventually.  
  
Xeeka: *sweatdropps* whatever. Let's go get some ice-cream.  
  
P.S: OK!  
  
(Xeeka and P.S. leave. Kenshin and Gohan continue fighting) 


	4. Falling and a Revelation

Hey again! Psycho Supernova here! I wanna thank everyone for the reviews, and I repeat, if you want to send flames go ahead. I won't mind, really. (  
  
(Xeeka enters)  
  
Xeeka: Ah, Erin  
  
P.S.: Yeah Z-Z?  
  
Xeeka :( sweatdropps at nick-name) what are you going to do about them?  
  
(She points to Kenshin and Gohan who are still fighting from last chapter)  
  
P.S.: Oh I dunno  
  
Xeeka: What about a poll, if they're still fighting at the end of the chapter.  
  
P.S.: Oooohhh! Good idea Xeeka! She's the smarter of us 2  
  
DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN *cries*(  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
CHAPTER 3: Falling and a Revelation  
  
Kenshin laid Kaoru on her bed. Kaoru looked at him with wide eyes,  
  
"How, how did you learn to fight like that Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin smiled softly,  
  
"Before I was kidnapped, my master trained me in swordsmanship."  
  
Kaoru sat up,  
  
"Which style?"  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi style."  
  
Kaoru took Kenshin by the hand and pulled him down next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder,  
  
"Kenshin, tell me about the day you were kidnapped."  
  
Kenshin smiled softly at her,  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and listened as he recapped what had happened. When Kenshin completed his story, Kaoru hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin. Would you like to go back?"  
  
Kenshin hugged her back  
  
"I thought you wanted me to stay."  
  
"I do. But Kenshin," Kaoru looked at him, "I want you to be happy."  
  
Kenshin smiled  
  
"I am happy Kaoru. I'm happy 'cause I'm with you. You're my best friend."  
  
Kaoru buried her face into Kenshin's shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Will you ever go back? "cause I'll go with you if you want me to.?"  
  
Kenshin smiled and kissed her cheek: When I go back, it'll be when I have your heart:  
  
Kaoru blushed when Kenshin kissed her cheek. She kissed his cheek, and made him blush. Kaoru giggled and kissed his nose. Kenshin's blush deepened. Kaoru giggled again and kissed his lips. Kenshin's eyes went wide. Kaoru was scarlet when she pulled away. Kenshin leaned down and kissed her back shyly. Kaoru jumped, then relaxed and leaned into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist. When they drew apart they were both redder then before. Kenshin looked down at his lap,  
  
"I-uh.I'm sorry Kaoru. I shouldn't have."  
  
Kaoru pressed a finger to his lips,  
  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
  
Kenshin gently took Kaoru's hand away from his lips and looked at her.Kaoru felt her heart melt at the warmth in his gaze. She kissed his forehead gently. Kenshin held her closer to him and rested his head on hers. Kaoru felt sleep overtaking her,  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
He looked down at Kaoru. She was nearly asleep.  
  
"Aisteru."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened as he looked at Kaoru. He felt tears come to his eyes as he buried his face in her hair. No one had told him they loved him since his parents death 6 years before.  
  
"Aisteru Kaoru. Aisteru."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Kamiya came up to Kaoru's room: I'm going to have to get rid of that boy. He's too dangerous:  
  
He entered Kaoru's room and stopped short. Kenshin was sitting against the wall on Kaoru's bed and she was sound asleep on his lap. Kenshin looked up at Kamiya and held a finger to his lips. Kamiya noticed that his eyes were no longer evil amber, but a gentle violet. Kamiya frowned disapprovingly at Kenshin,  
  
"Boy, what gives you the right to hold my daughter like that?"  
  
Kaoru stirred and looked up at Kenshin. She kissed his lips, and fell back asleep. Kenshin grinned sheepishly at Kamiya, his face scarlet,  
  
"That."  
  
Kamiya stared at his sleeping daughter: she kissed him?:  
  
Kaoru sneezed and woke up. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck.  
  
"Aisteru Ken-chan."  
  
She kissed him firmly on the lips. Kenshin blushed and pointed behind her. Kaoru turned around and saw her father standing in the doorway with a murderous expression on his face. She grabbed onto the front of Kenshin's kimono nervously  
  
"Ah, hi Daddy, what brings you up here?"  
  
Kamiya walked over and pulled Kaoru up,  
  
"Never in my wildest dreams, would I imagine coming up here to find you kissing a boy.a lowly slave nonetheless!"  
  
Kaoru pulled herself free from her fathers grasp,  
  
"He wasn't always a slave you know. The slave traders kidnapped him."  
  
Kenshin nodded and stood up. Kamiyas frown deepened. He just noticed how dignified Kenshins stance was,  
  
"Boy, what's your name again?"  
  
Kenshin folded his arms,  
  
"Kenshin. Himura Kenshin."  
  
Kamiya's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. Kaoru frowned curiously at her father  
  
"Daddy, are you o.k.?"  
  
"Himura?," he managed to choke out: it can't be. No. It's impossible:  
  
Kamiya gulped,  
  
"You-you don't mean.as in, Lord Himura Kenji, the deceased samurai of the choshu clan?"  
  
Kenshin's brow furrowed,  
  
"You've heard of my father?"  
  
Kamiya sank down to his knees,  
  
"Heard of him? Every Federalist Lord and samurai has learned to fear him. He-he was the imperialists' best man-slayer in the shadows."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened,  
  
"My father was a man-slayer? Well, I guess I finally know what he did on his business trips."  
  
Kamiya looked at Kenshin suddenly curious,  
  
"You said was. What do you mean?"  
  
Kenshin bowed his head,  
  
"He and my mother died from Cholera when I was 8. That was when my sensei took me in. He was an old friend of my mothers."  
  
Kamiya bit his lip  
  
"I'm sorry for the loss of your parents, but I cant deny that I'm not relieved about your fathers death."  
  
Kenshin's face hardened.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up sir. As I don't know where my older brother is I, as the second son, shall take over my father's role of man-slayer in the shadows."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
P.S.: O.K. fans, the poll ends chapter 5. 1Chi-chi comes out and gets them My anti-male friend Rachel S. comes and gets them. I let them fight. Xeeka shows why she's the dominate one of my sub-personalities. Kaoru gets them. One of my other personalities comes out and gets them. I get them, and show everyone why I'm the dominate personality My friend DBZandCharmedRule gets them I get my boyfriend to try and get them apart I let me, my friends, Kaoru, and Videl get them  
  
Xeeka: I vote for #4  
  
P.S.: *sigh* how'd I know? ^_^;  
  
(Kenshin and Gohan roll by still fighting)  
  
(Enrika comes out)  
  
Enrika: I don't wanna know.  
  
P.S.: Oh! Fans, this one of my other personalities, Enrika. She's the down to earth one.  
  
Xeeka: *smirks evilly* and I'm the evil one.  
  
P.S./Enrika: *sweatdropps* we know Z-Z, we know.  
  
P.S.: hey, at least the really air-headed one didn't come.  
  
(Melody enters*She's the major air-head of my personalities*)  
  
Melody: Oooohhh, nicey peoplies!  
  
Xeeka/Enrika: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE AIR-HEAD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
P.S.: Oops guess I spoke too soon *sweatdropps* ^_^; Peace! ( 


	5. Kenshin's Decision

P.S: hi again everyone! Sorry about the delay in my updating. I only just got off punishment the other day, which reminds me, high school sux, royally. My younger cousins are always complaining about grammer school, but come on 60-900 is a hell of a lot easier then 99x+x=5000 for example. Jeez. (I just started my sophomore year)  
  
Xeeka: stop complaining ding-bat. I'm tired of your whining.  
  
P.S: (turns around and glares) don't make me hurt you.  
  
Xeeka (sweat-drops): how? I'm in your mind baka  
  
P.S: oh.right.oops (drops 20 lb sledge-hammer) I forgot ^_^;  
  
(Kenshin and Gohan roll by fighting; P.S. and Xeeka sweat-drop)  
  
Xeeka: PLEASE PEOPLE THE POLL ENDS NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP!!!  
  
P.S.: you know, Z-Z's got a point. Anyway, enough of our ranting, enjoy the chapter.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!!!!(But I do own some of the videos, my fics, and some other stuff I don't feel like listing)  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
CHAPTER 4: Kenshin's Decision  
  
Kaoru clapped a hand over her mouth in shock  
  
"Kenshin, you can't."  
  
"Yes I can," he looked at her, "you told me if I wanted to go, you'd come with me." Kaoru nodded and took his hand. Kenshin looked at her for a minute, "I'm going back.but I want you to stay here. For now anyway." Kaoru frowned, "No! I'm not staying behind!" Kamiya looked from his daughters distressed face, to Kenshins firm one, and sighed "Kaoru, bo-uh, Kenshin, how about you both stay here. You're only children after all." Kenshin clenched his fist, and glared at Kamiya "No. Kaoru will stay, I will go." Kamiya clenched his fist, "Look boy, you belong to my daughter. She owns you, understand? So if she tells you to stay, then you stay!" Kenshin looked down at Kaoru, who was still holding onto his hand. Kaoru smiled at Kenshin with teary eyes, "If you get yourself killed out there, I'll never forgive you Kenshin." Kenshin smiled and hugged Kaoru, "Thank-you." Kaoru buried her face in Kenshins chest, so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill. Kamiya was stunned and confused,: she gave him consent to become an enemy soldier?: "Kaoru," Kaoru shifted her head slightly to look at her father. Kamiya frowned deeply, "You love Kenshin, right?" "Yes." "And you gave him consent to become a manslayer, which would not only endanger his life, but make him an enemy as well, right?" Kaoru nodded. Kamiya was starting to get angry, "Why? Why are you letting him himself in danger if you love him so damn much?" Kaoru faced her father, and he saw her tears, "I'm letting him go because I love him. It would be cruel and selfish to make him stay.especially since here he's my slave. If he joins the Imperialists as a samurai, he'll be my equal." Kamiya opened his mouth then closed it quickly. He couldn't figure out anything to say against this, especially since Kaoru was right. He sighed and turned to leave, "Fine.but don't expect any help from me boy. You're not my slave, so I can't stop you leaving, but.I am still one of the emperor's samurai, and now your rival." He turned, and left. Kaoru felt her knees give out, and probably would have fallen if Kenshin hadn't been holding her. He carried her back over to her bed, and laid her down. Kaoru held onto his kimono and looked at him worriedly, "You will stay in touch.right?" Kenshin nodded and smiled slightly, "Of course I'll write, Kaoru. I'll even try to visit you, if I can." Kaoru nodded, and patted the space on the bed next to her. Kenshin laid down next to her, and laid her head on his shoulder. Kenshin wrapped an arm around her waist. He sighed and buried his face in her hair. Kaoru let out a shuddering sigh, and closed her eyes as the tears began to flow. Kenshin looked at her, and frowned "Kaoru?" Kaoru buried her face in his chest, "Please be careful out there. I'm going to miss you a lot." Kenshin smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "I'll miss you too Kaoru. But don't worry so much, I'll come back for you when we're older, and make you my bride." Kenshin blushed. Kaoru smiled and leaned over, and kissed him gently on the lips. Kenshin smiled at the dark haired girl before him, "You really are a very special girl Kaoru. Don't let anyone bring you down.ever." Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, and reached up to stroke his soft red hair. "I won't," she kissed his cheek, "I promise." Kenshin smiled happily, "Aisteru." Kaoru giggled, "Aisteru Kenshin," she kissed his nose, "when are you going to leave?" "Tomorrow, and the sooner the better. Your dad doesn't like me anymore." Kaoru smiled, "He never liked you. He only let me keep you, because it made me happy." Kenshin blinked, then laughed, "Goodnight Kaoru." Kaoru buried her face in Kenshins shirt as sleep began to over take them, "Goodnight Kenshin."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 P.S: I need help people. Xeeka: you can say that again. P.S.: oh shut up Z-Z. Anyway, I can't decide which fic to post next. I have 43(2 are sequels that I can't post yet) in the works (counting this one). I don't know which to post, so I'm going to start another poll. []-is how many chaps. I have done so far. Please pick 1 from each category. I'll narrow it down from there. DBZ (1)Gohan's secret journal. [9 chaps] (2)Vega's life [1 chap]. (3)Forever mine [4 chaps] (4) war time [3 chaps] (5) I'll be there {G/V} [3 chaps] (6) in heavens light [7 chaps] (7) Skulls [I chap] (8) why me? [3 chaps] (9) Gohan's secrets [1 chap] (10) untitled. (11) The punk [1 chap] (12) finding me [4 chaps.] (13) Dangerous love [7chaps+pro.] (14) The time of the gangels [4 chaps] (15) the truth of their lives [1 chap]  
  
Rurouni Kenshin (1) The story of Battousai the manslayer [5 chaps] (2) high school [4 chaps] (3) True love {already posted*} (4) the second Battousai [2 chaps] (5) Twins [half a chapter] (6) the tale of Kyoto [2 chaps] (7) The son of Battousai the manslayer [1 chap.] Inu-Yasha (1) What happens when a hanyou mates a human [1 chap] (2) the resurrection [1 chap] (3)of love and war [2 chaps] (4) the journey from dark to light [pro.] (5) Slave of the heart [1 chap] (6) all for you [1 chap] (7) war [4 chaps] (8) I'll be there {inu/kag.}[3 chaps] (9) Bring your child to work day [1 chap] (10) Trouble [1 chap] (11) The X-mas eve miracle [2 chaps] (12) untitled [1 chap] (13) Two hearts one mind {an alternate ending} [1-shot] (14) The thief [2 chaps] (15) The trouble with sleep-overs [1 chap] (16) The light in the darkness {the life of Inu-Yasha according to me} [1 chap] (17) Babysitting mayhem [1 chap] (18) Night-time interlude {1-shot} (19) Love, pregnancy, and a whole lot of MAYHEM! [2 chaps] and I still have a whole bunch of ideas for fics that I haven't even started writing yet. (My friend Sav. can't figure out how I don't get them all confused)^_^, well. later(I need to baby-sit my little brother.{he's only 4 so I cant leave him alone for long}) bye. Come on Xeeka.Xeeka? (Turns to find Xeeka sleeping on floor and sweat-drops. Leaves. Gohan and Kenshin roll by still fighting) 


	6. Heading to Kyoto

P.S: hey people. It's been a looooooooooooong time. I ment to update months ago, but I had computer problems. Every time I tried to save my chapter, my computer deleted it right away, so I never got to upload. Special thanx to my friend JustMione (formerly DBZandCharmedRule) cause she gave me a disk to save on. I won't be able to update as often as I'd like because I start my senior year in Sept. any way, enjoy.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own R.K so don't sue me**.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**88888

**CHAPTER 5: Heading to Kyoto**

The next morning Kaoru woke up nestled in Kenshin's arms. She smiled and kissed his

cheek. He stirred, and opened his eyes sleepily,

"Morning Kaoru."

"Good morning Kenshin… are you leaving soon?"

He nodded,

"Yes. It's for the best."

Kaoru sighed,

"I wish I could go with you."

She laid her head on his shoulder. Kenshin hugged her,

"I know, but it'll be too dangerous."

Kaoru sat up and stretched.

"I don't care about the danger as long as I can be with you."

The young red head smiled softly and shook his head,

"No Kaoru. I'd be too worried about your safety to fight my best. Besides, I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

Kaoru sighed, and looked down at her hands. Kenshin kissed her cheek,

"I promise I'll stay in touch…and remember what I told you last night."

Kaoru smiled softly,

"You promised that you'd come back and marry me."

Kenshin nodded and cupped her face in his hands.

"I ment every word Kaoru. When ever you start to miss me, just remember that promise."

Kaoru nodded and got off the bed.

"Well… you should get ready to go, and I should go change…"

Kenshin nodded,

"Yeah."

He straitened his kimono, and looked out the window.

**: I need to get to Kyoto…: **

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

An hour later Kenshin and Kaoru stood outside, just inside the main gate. Kenshin kissed Kaoru's hand,

"I'll write you as soon as I get to Kyoto."

Kaoru nodded and kissed his cheek,

"Be careful."

"I will."

Kenshin turned and walked down the road. Kaoru smiled sadly as she watched him go,

: Kenshin…:

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Several weeks later, Kenshin plopped down on the side of the road exhausted.

"I wonder how much farther I have to go?"

He looked up at the sky and sighed,

"I don't even know _where_ my father's lord is."

"Perhaps I can help?"

Kenshin jumped, and turned around. Behind him was a tall, well built samurai. The man smiled kindly. Kenshin looked up at him. The mans eyes locked on Kenshin's and widened.

"Himura…"

Kenshin blinked,

"How did you know my name?"

The samurai shook his head.

"Your eyes… you're Kenji's son. Kenshin right?"

"Yes. Did you know my father?"

The man nodded,

"We served the same lord. What are you doing all the way out here by yourself though?"

Kenshin smiled.

"I'm going to go to Kyoto to take over fathers former position for his lord… can you take me to him?"

The samurai frowned,

"You want to become a manslayer?"

"Yes."

The tall man sighed,

"All right. By the way, I'm Hojo. Asuka Hojo."

Kenshin stood up,

"Himura Kenshin. Thank you."  
"Don't mention it."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 **

P.S.: sorry it's so short. I couldn't write any more.

Xeeka: lazy

P.S.: shut up Z-Z.

Gohan and Kenshin roll by still fighting. Yoh (from Shaman King) comes out

Yoh: will you two stop fighting. I'm her favorite.

Gohan/Kenshin: NO YOU'RE NOT!

Yoh: yeah I am. Ask her yourselves.

Gohan/Kenshin :( turn to P.S.)

P.S. :( looks in other direction guiltily)

Gohan/Kenshin :( sink to floor depressed) awwwww

P.S.: uuuuhhhhhh by for now every one. I'll see you all next time… (looks concernedly at Gohan and Kenshin, before becoming distracted by Yoh and following him off-screen)


End file.
